


Curiosity Killed the Chat

by Anakin_crywalker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin_crywalker/pseuds/Anakin_crywalker
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has the perfect life. She has a huge group of wonderful, supportive friends who always get along. She has great grades, the best parents in the whole wide world, she’s secretly a Parisian Superhero. On top of all of that, she has the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for; supermodel, super boyfriend, and superhero Adrien Agreste. So, why has she suddenly started feeling like something is off about her life? Can’t she just leave well enough alone?You know what they say, curiosity killed the Chat.(This is an au fic about if Chat Blanc had managed to get the Ladybug miraculous. I kind of wanted to explore the ramifications of that wish, in almost a ‘Labyrinth ball dream sequence’ setup. Not sure if this will be a one-off, but I hope you enjoy the angst pastries I’m serving up anyways).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Curiosity Killed the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in literal years, so please go easy on me. I’ve spent the past week obsessing over this au, so I had to write something and share my pain with the rest of the world. Please enjoy!

The trees are swaying in the wind, but for a brief second before Marinette’s mind is fully awake, there is no breeze. Just like always, she chalks it up to her imagination and steps through the threshold of her parents’ bakery and into the outside world. 

Before she knows it, she’s at school and the trip there is nothing but a hazy memory. Her feet don’t have the dull ache from walking to class so early in the morning after a long night of fighting crime as Ladybug. No… It feels as if she floated there. 

“You’re here early,” Alya’s remark pierces into Marinette’s thoughts. She is received afterwards by various other greetings from her friends, and thinks,

_‘That’s odd. I am early.’_

Then she is swept up into early morning conversations about Alya’s Ladyblog, questions about the homework, and Chloe’s latest gossip. No one wants to hear that last bit, but Chloe considers it her duty to keep the ‘common folk’ up to date on any tragedy that befalls her. It’s better than how she used to be, and… how did she used to be?

Marinette actually can’t remember. Chloe’s form appears malicious to her reptilian brain, but any memory of the girl’s malice is long gone. For some reason, it strikes her deep in the gut as being a very odd way to remember Chloe. The feeling worsens when Lila walks into the classroom, and Marinette realized that she felt the same way about someone who’s supposed to be a rival.

_‘Are we rivals? No, I suppose not… I can’t remember anything bad she’s done…’ _

Still, the line of thought seems warped. Marinette lingers on it for a moment more, until Adrien walks in the room. His smile eclipses everything else in her sight, and when their eyes lock, she feels like she could melt. 

“Good morning, Marinette.” Her name in his mouth rings like bells in her ears, and he rushes to meet her rising form. The rest of the class parts like the Red Sea, and he catches her elbows in his hands, draws her closer. She lifts a hand and tucks a strand of his golden hair away from his eyes.

“My prince,” she sighs contently. 

“My lady,” he smiles back fondly and gazes into her blue eyes, as she gazes back into his… blue eyes?

No this isn’t right. Her Adrien doesn’t have blue eyes. His eyes are-

Closed. Surrounded by white satin cloth, that reflects the many colors of the dance floor’s lights. She’s resting her head on his chest, looking up at her love’s peaceful face as they sway gently to the music in their school’s gym.

Adrien is humming along.

_”Little kitty on the roof…”_

That’s right. Today is a special day. Marinette can’t recall why it is, but they’re celebrating something. She remembers self-consciously the little red strapless cocktail dress she’s swaying in. Had she sewn this herself? For this occasion? If she did, her memory was spotty. 

Heh. Spotty. Chat Noir would like that. Now Adrien, too. She remembers her partner, and turns her head upward from his chest to look at him one more time. This time, his eyes are open, and she is immediately drawn into an icy tundra. She shivers at the cold orbs that reflect back at her. 

“Ch- Adrien..?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Why are we alone?” 

His peaceful smile falters as Marinette stops swaying to gesture to the empty dance floor. He resumes his posture before she can notice the dip in his mood, and gently caresses her cheek. She smiles trustingly at him and leans into the touch, and warmth returns to his eyes.

“It’s the anniversary of the day we defeated our greatest enemy… I wanted to do something special, so I planned all of this for the two of us. Remember, Mari?” He explains patiently, as if he had done so a million times before.

“Oh, right…” She leans back into his chest, and they start to sway once again. Once she’s relaxed, a low rumble begins at the back of his chest and forms a purr. His belt-tail wraps around her waist to pull her closer to him. Adrien has never seemed happier.

Marinette is happy as well, but there’s just one more thing she can’t remember. Had they defeated Hawkmoth? Why does he have the mask, then? Or the ears? Why is everything white? 

Once the floodgate of questions opens, Marinette finds that she can’t stop it. Her heartbeat quickens, and she feels her grip on Adrien- Chat?- tighten. She wants to keep on holding on to this happiness for as long as she can, but this reality suddenly seems so fragile. Why is it so hard for her to imagine a reality where her and Adrien end up happy? 

“Mari? Are you okay?” 

She’s gripping Adrien’s jacket too tightly, and he’s noticed. She returns his question with nervous laughter.

“What? Oh, I’m fine- you know just… thinking?” 

She’s not a good liar, and they both know that. He only frowns and knits his eyebrows together, but she thinks fast before he can respond and pokes his nose with a gloved finger. 

“I just feel silly because I didn’t make you a present.”

He isn’t fully convinced, but he backs off for now and is happy just to hold her. Marinette leans her forehead against his shoulder and tries not to think at all. 

“You’re the only present I need, Marinette.”

_‘You too, Chat Blanc.’_


End file.
